dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League: Chronicles (TV Series)
This what would be like if we all got an different Justice League TV show instead of Justice League Action. Justice League: Chronicles is a cartoon television series based on the DC Comics superhero team of the same name by Grander Fox. Its airs on Cartoon Network. Voice Cast Main Cast (Justice League) Original Members * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman- Travis Willingham * Bruce Wayne/Batman- Troy Baker * Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman- Maggie Q * Hal Jordan/Green Lantern- Roger Craig Smith * Barry Allan/Flash- Jason Spisak * Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman- Josh Keaton * J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter- Phil Morris Additions * Oliver Queen/Green Arrow- Zachary Levi * Ray Plamer/Atom- Jason Marsden * Katar Hol/Carter Hall/Hawkman- * Shayera Hol/Shiera Hall/Hawkwoman- * Dinah Lance/Black Canary- Vanessa Marshall * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Teen Titans * Dick Grayson/Robin- Jack DeSena * Wally West/Kid Flash- Charlie Schlatter * Donna Troy/Wonder Girl- Grey Griffin * Garth/Aqualad- Yuri Lowenthal * Roy Harper/Speedy- Mike Erwin * Kara Zor-El/Linda Danvers/Supergirl- Molly Quinn * Victor Stone/Cyborg- Bumper Robinson * Garfield Logan/Beast Boy- Bryce Papenbrook * Koriand'r/Kori Anders/Starfire- Kari Wahlgren * Rachel Roth/Raven- Tara Strong * Jamie Hayes/Blue Beetle- Anthony Del Rio Justice Society * Jay Garrick/Flash- John Wesley Shipp * Alan Scott/Green Lantern- Corey Burton * Jim Corrigan/Spectre- Jeffrey Combs * Kent Nelson/Dr. Fate- Oded Fehr * Ted Grant/Wildcat- R. Lee Emery * Charles McNider/Dr. Mid-Nite- Bruce Greenwood * Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl- Natalie Lander * Albert Rothstein/Atom Smasher- Daran Norris * Sonia Sato/Judomaster- Vyvan Pham * Pat Dugan/S.T.R.I.P.E.- * Michael Holt/Mr. Terrific- Gray Anthony Williams * Ted Knight/Starman- Jeff Bennett * Wesley Dodds/Sandman- Kevin Conroy Justice League International * Michael Con Carter/Booster Gold- Tom Everett Scott * Dimitri Pushkin/Rocket Red- * Tora Olafsdotter/Ice- * Guy Gardner/Green Lantern- Diedrich Bader * Beatriz da Costa/Fire- Other Heroes * * * * * * * Injustice League * Lex Luthor- Steven Blum * Joker- Jim Cummings * Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah- Erica Luttrell * Thaal Sinestro- Marc Worden * Leonard Snart/Captain Cold- Lex Lang * Orm Marius/Ocean Master- Wallace Langham * Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz/Malefic- Kevin Michael Richardson Injustice Society * Johnny Sorrow- James Arnold Taylor * Killer Wasp- * Lawrence Crook/Sportsmaster- * Clifford DeVoe/Thinker- Philip Proctor * Adams Fells/Geomancer- * Cameron Mahkent/Icicle- * Blackbriar Thorn- Royal Flush Gang * King- * Queen- * Ace- * Jack- * Ten- Legion of Doom * Gerald Shugel/Ultra-Humanite- Jeff Bennett * Basil Karlo/Clayface- Rick D. Wasserman * Valerie Beaudry/Silver Swan- * Neal Emerson/Dr. Polaris- Lex Lang * Sam Scudder/Mirror Master- Alexis Denisof * Black Manta- Ogie Banks * Michael Miller/Human Flame- Tom Kenny Secret Society of Supper Villains * Vandal Savage- * Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy- Fred Tatasciore * * * * * * * Extremists * Alexi Nikolai/Lord Havok- * Dreamslayer- * Dr. Mortiemr/Gorgon- * Vincent Cade/Tracer- Peter Lurie * Hans Leckter/Dr. Diehard- * Carny- * Barracuda- Secret Six * Thomas Blake/Catman- Thomas F. Wilson * Bane- Fred Tatasciore * Scandal Savage- * Peter Merkel, Jr./Ragdoll- Jeff Bennett * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot- Matthew Mercer * Jeannette- Suicide Squad * Amanda Weller- Toks Olagundoye * Captain Rick Flag, Jr.- * Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn- Hynden Walch * George "Digger" Hawkness/Captain Boomerang- Greg Ellis * Nanaue/King Shark- John DiMaggio * Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost- Sarah Shahi * Chato Santana/El Diablo- Crime Syndicate of America * El-Kal/Kent Clark/Ultraman- George Newbern * Thomas Wayne, Jr./Owlman- Kevin Conroy * Lois Lane/Superwoman- Susan Eisenberg * Harold Jordan/Power Ring- Nathan Fillion * Johnny Chambers/Johnny Quick- Michael Rosenbaum * Sea King- Scott Rummel * White Martian- Carl Lumbry Other Villains * Despero- * John Dee/Dr. Destiny- Robert Englund * Tsaritsa/Queen of Fables- * Starro- * Anti-Monitor- * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Other Characters * Lois Lane- * Jimmy Olsen- * Perry White- * Captain Maggie Sawyer- * Professor Emil Hamilton- * Cat Grant- * Alfred Pennyworth- Alastair Duncan * Silver St. Cloud- * Commissioner James Gordon- * Queen Hippolyta- * Steve Trevor- * Etta Candy- * Artemis- * Carol Ferris- * Iris West- * Captain Joe West- * Linda Parks- * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Episodes Season 1 # Trivia *